paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Good Ol Mystery Days
Summary The Mystery Patrol look at stuff they've earned from old mysteries and Scooby-Doo stuff Transcript (We open on Rubble playing with Danny until Ranger comes with a box) Danny:Ranger like what's with the box? Rubble:You're not moving out are you? Ranger:No I'm only helping Ryder with the stuff. Our momentos. Rubble:You mean those mints? Ranger:No not mentos! Momentos. The stuff from old days. Danny:You mean our evidence? Ranger:YES! Danny:I'm kiddin man. I know what you mean. (They go with him inside the garage there is a lot of stuff) Danny:Like man lookie here Rub. Rubble:Yeah the Ozark Witch, the Headless Fright, the Red Minatuor. The Headless Horseman. Katie:And here's the Windy Ghost costume. The Witch Doctor, the Black Knight Phantom, the Sinister Mermaid, the Mud Bog Ghoul and of course the Rambling Mummy. Rubble:Hey aren't these from the old house? (Talks about pantings with the eyes missing) Rubble:Look the Mad Monkey. AHHHHHH! IT'S THE BELLY BUTTON EATER!!! AHHHHH!!!! Danny:Take it easy Rubble, it's just a costume. And here's the Ghost. (They look at him) You know from the ghost was haunting Mr Porter's Cafe. Ranger:Oh yeah I remember. Rubble:AAAAHHHHH! IT'S THE ZOMBIE HEALTH INSPECTOR!!!!!! Danny:That's only the zombie costume. And like there's the Ghouls of Shallow Grave Road. Katie:The Animal Emperor. Ryder:And the Hash Slinging Slasher. The Cotton Candy Ghost. Ace:The Ghost Of Amelia Earhart. Katie:The Slime Creature. Ryder:Hey I remember this. Danny:From the Runaway Rocket Car? Ryder:No from that fake time machine. Remember? Those three men scamed us out of our money. (Blurry scene happens the gang are in a fake time machine made out of a box) Rubble:Are you Mr Snyder? Snyder:Of course I am and to the pre historic time. Man:Let's hurry up. Man 2:Yeah. (The clock hole closes and he turns the knob and to the pre historic year the men shake it up the kids bump into each other as they do they stop) Danny:Like I think we're here. (In the woods there are dinosaurs and pterodactyl flies by) Rubble:PTERODACTYL!!!!!! Danny:Like we'll wait in here man. Er right Rub? Rubble:Right Danny. Ranger:Come on guys. (A Triceratops lands flat onto the machine crushing it) Rubble:Triceratops! (They run) Rubble:Make it stop, make it stop! (Danny rides it being "Daring Danny X" then being Shaggy from Scooby Doo) Danny:Far out man! (Then a T Rex is heard roaring they are all scared and Danny lands in the mouth as the triceratops costume falls off revealing one of Mr Snyder's henchmen the other one operates the T Rex) Henchman 1:What the? (Danny is amazed) Danny:Man could this day like get any worse? Huh? (Snyder is nervous and sees Danny) Snyder:Well hello young Danny. (Henchman 1 bangs on it) Henchmen 1:HEY! What's going on up there?! (The fake eye lands on him and then the whole thing does he runs it misses him and he trips over a branch as flashback gets blurry back to the present) Ace:And they won't be scamming anyone else. Danny:Remember the Cthulhu case? Ace:Yeah. And the Sirens. Rubble:AHHHH! THE SEAWEED COVERD GHOST! Danny:It's only the costume. Ace:And here's the Aztec Ghost. And the Abominable Snowman Ghost. Rubble:Oh. Katie:Here's the pitcher from the Case of the Haunted Hiccups. Rubble:Haunted Hiccups?Category:Mystery Story